M
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: One Shot. Deathfic et songfic. Réflexions d'un personnage d'HP après un enterrement. R&R svp.


Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour avec une death-fic/song-fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et le monde de la magie appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la chanson est la propriété du groupe de musique chrétienne _White Spirit_.

**Spoiler :** Tout ce que vous avez lu sur Harry Potter.

A toutes les Ginny, à tous ceux et toutes celles dont la vie a été volée par ces assassins qui tiennent le désespoir de la jeunesse pour une marchandise comme une autre, et à tous ceux et à toutes celles qui un jour vous suivront. Même si votre corps est mort, votre sourire vivra à jamais dans le cœur de tous ceux et toutes celles qui vous ont aimés et que vous avez aimés.

**M**

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_1981-2007_

Un nom. Deux dates. Gravés dans la pierre. Gravés dans le marbre, la pierre la plus froide et la plus dure qui soit. Et pourtant… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir. Nos souvenirs en commun sont gravés plus profondément dans ma mémoire que ton nom dans la pierre. Je t'en supplie, Ginny, dis-moi comment je pourrai parvenir à t'oublier, si cela est possible. Dis-moi comment je pourrai accepter ton départ.

_J'ai beau voir ton nom gravé dans la pierre_

_Ton passé est ancré dans ma mémoire_

_Alors dis-moi, comment faire_

_Le deuil de ton départ ?_

Je me souviens encore quand tout cela a commencé. Et comment cela a commencé. Je me suis voilé la face. Quand tu me parlais de ce superbe bateau peint aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, j'aurais du savoir qu'il y avait un problème. Mais non, j'ai fait comme si. Je souriais et disais que tu avais une imagination débordante, que tu faisais des rêves magnifiques. Pas une seconde je n'ai vu que tu t'embarquais déjà sur ce navire. Ou devrais-je dire : pas une seconde je n'ai voulu le voir ? Me suis-je vraiment convaincu moi-même ? Tu disais vouloir faire cette croisière qui promettait d'être si douce, si calme, si belle. Et je refusais de comprendre.

_Au début j'ai choisi de faire semblant_

_De pas voir que tu partais lentement_

_Sur ce navire multicolore_

_Pour un voyage sans efforts._

Et aujourd'hui, je me retrouve devant cette pierre. Et aujourd'hui j'essaie de te survivre. Je ne sais pas si une femme saura un jour me faire retrouver le bonheur qui m'a été arrachée en même temps que ta vie. Mais je suis certain que jusqu'à l'heure de ma mort, je garderai gravé dans mon cœur ce sourire. Ta photo sur le marbre me sourit d'un air figé. Celui que tu m'adressais restera vivant dans mon cœur. A jamais.

_Et je suis là,_

_Et j'essaie de vivre_

_Au-delà du meilleur et du pire_

_Je garderai toujours ton sourire._

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais marre. Et pourtant, toujours, je ne sais comment, je trouvais en moi la force de te pardonner la faiblesse que tu avais. Toi, ma Gryffondor, tu avais perdu ton courage. Toi, ma petite lionne, tu ne rugissais plus. Et ces charognards volaient tout autour de toi. Trop impatient pour attendre ta mort, ils te dévoraient vivante. Et tu ne parvenais plus à les chasser d'un coup de griffe comme tu aurais su le faire. Comme tu avais si bien su le faire auparavant.

_J'étais à bout de devoir pardonner_

_Tes manques de courage, de volonté_

_Pour chasser bien loin les vautours_

_Qui tournoyaient, là, tout autour._

Je me souviendrai encore longtemps de ce jour maudit où j'ai transplané dans ton petit appartement du centre de Londres. Tu étais en train de « prendre ta dose » au moment où je suis arrivé. J'ai vu cette maudite seringue s'enfoncer sous ta peau et déverser son venin au creux de ton être. Tu ne m'as rien dit. Tu m'as seulement regardé avec des yeux tristes. Et moi, j'étais tétanisé. Je n'étais plus capable de bouger un seul muscle. Et c'est là, à cet instant, que j'ai été forcé d'apprendre ce que je m'étais caché à moi-même pendant tout ce temps. J'ai vu dans ton regard combien tu souffrais. J'ai vu ce que je n'avais su entendre quand tu appelais au secours.

_J'ai vu le poison traversant tes veines_

_S'établir au plus profond de toi-même_

_Entre ma peur et ton silence_

_J'ai du apprendre ta souffrance._

Et me voilà devant cette tombe si froide. Et j'essaie de continuer malgré tout. J'essaie de me dire que, même si tu es morte, la vie vaut quand même le coup. Qu'il ne faut pas que je t'oublie, mais qu'il ne faut pas mourir parce que tu n'es plus là. Qu'il faut vivre pour toi. Et si jamais je tombe à nouveau amoureux d'une autre femme, si jamais je me marie, si jamais j'ai des enfants. Même là, je garderai ma vie durant ton sourire, gravé dans mon cœur.

_Et je suis là_

_Et j'essaie de vivre_

_Au-delà du meilleur et du pire_

_Je garderai toujours ton sourire._

Et vous. Vous qui l'avez assassinée. Vous qui riez dans votre tour d'ivoire, qui vous croyez intouchable parce que vous avez pris la précaution de vous barricader. Vous qui ne serez peut-être jamais inquiétés ici-bas. Ne croyez pas que ces refuges vous protègeront contre la justice ! Vous serez châtiés pour vos crimes, ici ou ailleurs ! Vous qui faites du désespoir une marchandise comme une autre, vos victimes seront vengées, je vous le jure !

_Messieurs les assassins qui faites commerce_

_Des doutes et du malaise de la jeunesse_

_Ne croyez pas que vous êtes à l'abri_

_Un jour, ailleurs, vous en paierez le prix !_

Pendant des années, tu as connu la douleur, tu as traversé ton propre désert, et si je croyais être à tes côtés, dans ton cœur, tu étais seule pour le traverser. Peut-être serais-tu parvenu de l'autre côté si tu en avais eu le temps ? Certains disent que l'enfer nous attend après la mort, mais toi, c'est durant ta vie que tu l'as vécu. Et finalement, tu as embarqué sur ce magnifique navire. En ce jour maudit, tu m'as quitté, sans un au revoir, sans un geste. Tu es partie pour cette croisière au-delà de la vie.

_Après les traversées en solitaire_

_Les trop longs voyages au bout de l'enfer_

_Le grand navire t'a emporté_

_Sans prévenir tu m'as quitté._

Et aujourd'hui, je contemple cette pierre sous laquelle tu reposes. Et j'essaie de continuer ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Ce n'est pas tous les jours facile, mais j'ai la certitude que je peux le faire. Car je crois que sur cette autre rive, tu retrouves cette paix qui te manquait tant ces derniers mois, ces dernières années. Et je pourrai sourire à nouveau, si toi tu le peux.

_Et je suis là,_

_Et j'essaie de vivre_

_En me disant que sur l'autre rive_

_Tu retrouves la paix et le sourire._

Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai tous les jours de ma vie, ma Ginny,

Drago Malefoy.


End file.
